Star Wars: The Rise of Darth Hadis
by JustAnotherCrazyNerd
Summary: Vader finds himself on his former home and manages to find a three year old Luke and takes him in as his apprentice. 15 years later, the young skywallker quickly gains a respectable reputation as "The Hero will no fear." Will the emperor be pleased with this? Will he view him as a threat? Does a hutt smell bad? These stories dealing with the rise of Vader's new apprentice.


**Summary: I meant to have this out for Star wars day. Ow well. I always wondered what would happen I Vader Trained Luke as a child. Most stories have him being Super evil , but frankly I think Luke would have been more of a neutral or even a "Light Sith" Before the prequels I always got the impression Vader wasn't chaotic evil, at worst he was Lawful evil and possibly even err chaotic good (From a certain point of view)..and then the prequels came about and Anakin was made out to be a wining psychopath but whatever. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.**

 **Summary: Me no own star wars.**

Vader never thought he'd be here again, It wasn't that he hated the planet, if anything he had grown indifferent about it, but there was nothing special about Tatooine. It was in the middle of nowhere it served nothing more than as a hive for scum an villainy the most useful part about it was that it served a stronghold for the hutts, but it served nothing for a respectable person let alone a jedi.

This truth made it that much more odd to Vader that there would be such a great disturbance in the Force, it wasn't just a disturbance it was a pull and the further he went into the dessert, the stronger the pull was.

It wasn't long before the force led him to what appeared to be a homestead one that seemed familiar. He knew this place. It once was associated with a man that no longer existed, a relic of a dead past. So why would the force lead him here?

Vader's thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like a scream.

"Noo!"

Alerted Vader followed the noise. Almost immediately, there was a sound that Vader knew to be lightsaber combat. When the force showed to where the conflict was, he came to a sight he never thought he'd see, not here on this planet. Cradling the body of what appeared to be a Zabrak, was his former master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Next to him was the body of a man and a woman, the man was decapitated, and the woman appeared to be stabbed in the chest.

"Tell me," the Zabrak wheezed. "Is he the chosen one?"

Obi-wan nodded "He is."

"H-He will avenge us."

Obi-Wan laid the body down as the Zabrak. As he felt a disturbance in the force, he turned around facing the dark lord that had been observing the situation that was unfolding before him. Vader turned on his lightsaber. The Crimson blade gave a small hum.

"Obi-Kenobi, we meet again at last."

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth, slowly raising his lightsaber.

"Why did you come back? I would have thought you'd want nothing to do with Anakin Skywallker."

"I sensed a great in the force. It seems that great disturbance in the force."

Vader's thoughts were interpreted when he heard the sound of a footstep, as he turned his head, he noticed what appeared to be a small boy about the age of three. Normally Vader would not have thought much of it until he sensed a great amount of fear, but the fear wasn't coming from the boy. It was coming from Obi-Wan

"Run Luke. Get inside now!"

The boy did as he was told. Obi-Wan turned his head back to the Sith Lord. Suddenly there was a loud clasp of thunder, and rain starting to pour down. It had not rained in thousands of years. This and something in the force told obi-wan that this meeting was no accident, this was a duel of fates, a duel to the death and the winner would change the fate of the galaxy forever.

Both opponents took a step forward making direct contact with each other. Neither one of them spoke, the only sound from vader was his mechanical breathing. After a few seconds that stretched on like hours, Vader was the first to speak.

"When I was with you I was but the learner, now I am the master."

"you are nothing but a fool!"

Vader charged at his former master blasting Kenobi with all of the power of the darkside that he could muster. Kenobi had not felt such power since facing Grievous on Utapau, each requiring more and more strength to successfully counter, it didn't help matters that the previous duel Obi-wan had just been a part of moments ago had took a great deal of energy out of him. In short, Obi-Wan could not keep this up forever and he knew it.

With a thrust of his hand Obi-Wan sent a wave of force energy causing the Sith Lord to slide back a couple of feet, With a grunt Vader sent back a force wave of his own causing Obi-Wan to fly backwards amid smack into the adobe hut and onto the ground. Vader Walked forward raising his blade.

"You are beaten. It is useless to resist."

Obi-wan summoned his lightsaber back to his hand getting back up.

"If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possible imagine."

Without saying a word, the two warriors raised their blades, the rain hitting against blades creating a kind of fog. The two strike each other ending up behind each other. Vader deactivated his lightsaber shocked as he realized Obi-wan was gasping, soon the Jedi Master fell backwards right into Vader's arms. It was over. Obi-Wan was beaten, but oddly enough the man was smiling.

"You fought well. My old friend. " Vader ignored the complement a question clouded his mind.

"The boy. Who is he?"

Obi-Wan let out what sounded like a mix between a chuckle and a cough.

"You should know…You're his father."

"What?" Vader was shocked surely this was impossible. The Child of Skywallker died along with his wife. However Obi-Wan seemly ignored the Sith Lord's shock.

"Please…Anakin…Don't let Sidious take him. Promise me you will not let him take Luke."

Vader was silent but only for a moment.

"So long as I breath, he will never be an apprentice to Sidious."

"Good….good."

With that Obi-Wan closed his eyes, his body disappearing as his clothes dropped to the ground. At last he was one with the force.

Vader got up and went into the man's hut, the boy was inside playing with what appeared to be a model Starship. Vader walked over to notice that on a desk was a lightsaber and a green lightsaber Crystal. He recognized the lightsaber as the one belonging to Anakin Skywallker, but the Crystal seemed odd. However something in the force told him it was important. Using the force he summoned both to him putting them into his belt. He then walked over to the boy who was staring at him with anxious eyes.

"Do you know who I am?" Vader asked.

The boy shook his head.

"My name is Anakin Skywalker."

"Papa?" The boy asked.

Vader nodded. "Yes, I am your father."

The boy began to squeeze the dark lord though more as need for security than anything.

"Bad man came, killed Uncle Owen and Aunt Buru. Old man came to stop bad man. Old man gone?"

"Yes, the old man is dead. The battle was just too much for him."

The boy nodded but a small tear came to his face.

"I'll miss him."

Vader put his hand on Luke's shoulder. "The Old man wanted you to come with me. He wants me to protect you. You have powers far greater than you are currently capable of imagining. If you want, I can take you away from here. I can teach you how to use these powers if you let me.

The boy simply nodded.

"Then come an hurry. Raiders will be here soon.

With that the two left. The fate of the galaxy would soon change forever .


End file.
